Saving Harmony (Doodle's second death)
by Ajsmanthewriter
Summary: Doodleheart's 'second' death. Story requested by my friend.


a cruel laughter bounced through the noisy factory as machines of all sorts began to move. A gray alicorn ran back and forth, hitting certain buttons on a control panel, her messy purple mane flapping in all directions as she ran. On the other side of the control panel, about 10 feet away, was a gray, tilted table. On the table was a green Pegasus with a blue mane. Her teal eyes stares, horrified, as the straps that held her down. "Doodle," She whispered to herself, "Wherever you are, please come save me..."

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Light filled the room, almost blinding the two ponies inside. A purple alicorn stepped inside the factory, the door closing behind her, blowing her pink mane around. "Violet, let her go."

"Well look who FINALLY showed up." the gray pony stopped her work and turned toward the pony who just entered. "You vanish off for TWO YEARS, but you just appear out of the blue to save Terra..." she pointed with her hoof to the pony on the table.

"You don't know the whole story, Vi. You were too upset to let me finish." Doodle walked over to violet, stopping just inches from her, "I was very weak after Tarek invaded again. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna cared for me in their castle, hiding me from the public under MY request. If word got around that I was alive, Tarek would return. I was hoof-fed by my uncle, Shining Armor, for almost 5 month because I was too weak to even feed myself-"

"BUT YOU WERE ABLE TO TELL SPELLBOUND THAT YOU WERE OKAY, NOW WEREN'T YOU!" Violet snapped back, cutting Doodle off. She hit another button on the panel.

"I asked Princess Celestia to have someone carry the message for me. I was afraid if you or Terra found out I was alive, you might spread the word. It would tare me apart if Spellbound found another mare, so I had to let him know I was alive. I'm sorry, honestly-"

Violet stomped her hoof on the ground. "Oh, don't bother apologizing, Doodle." Violet's voice became soft, like how Doodleheart remembered it, but then it became louder and mean, "YOU ONLY ABANDONED ME, LETTING ME THINK YOU DIED."

Doodle tried to touch Violets' face with her hoof, but she backed away. "Vi, this isn't like you. You were the element on Generosity, you always forgave everypony. Look, if anypony deserves to die, it's me. I should have told you I was alive... Don't kill Terra." Terra tried to scream, but a robot had already grabbed Doodle and was taking her to another tilted, gray table. She was strapped down then lifted about 20 feet into the air. Violet ran up a flight of stairs, stopping in front of a second panel. She hit some buttons and a knife dropped from the ceiling, leveling itself with Doodle's chest, but only inches away.

"So glad you could agree, Doodle Woodle." Violet's hoof hovered over a red button. _The button that would take Doodle's life, like it had taken so many others._ Terra was screaming, still strapped to her table. Violet's hoof came down. The sharp blade entered Doodle's chest, and her colors faded as a thin tube in the knife drained her blood. Terra was released from her table as Doodle fell lifelessly from hers. She hit the ground as her green friend reached her side.

"Doodle... No..." Terra layed beside her friend, crying into her now-gray mane. Violet stood above, watching happily. Then something inside her snapped. Something wasn't right... She held back tears as she realized what she had truly done. _She had killed her best friend. _She ran down the stairs and stopped next to Doodle's lifeless body and Terra, who was still crying. She broke down, sitting down and crying, wishing she could take back the last five minutes of her life. Her friend, her best friend, was about to become a rainbow, and she couldn't save her.

A cold hoof touched her hoof. She looked to see Doodle, barely alive, smiling at her, her green eyes glowing. She suddenly remembered everything- The elements, her friends, everything. She realized how she could save Doodle, but there was no time. The doors burst open again, letting in more light as three ponies waked in. A orange Pegasus with a purple mane, Halfcourt, a yellow Pegasus with a fire-like mane, Heatwave, and a white alicorn with a rainbow mane, Candycrush. They walked over to Doodleheart, Terra, and Violet, and saw that Doodle was dead.

"How much time do we have?" Candycrush whispered. Violet shrugged.

Terra finally stood up from crying and Violet wiped her eyes and stood up. They formed a circle around Doodle, knowing then only had one shot at saving the element of Magic. Candycrush and Violet activated their magic, causing a swirl of light to surround the group and Doodleheart. The swirling got faster as it lifted each one off the ground one by one, Doodle being the last one. The magic changed colors as the elements appeared around everyone's neck- Candycrush's candycorn necklace for Laughter, Violet's drumstick necklace for Generosity, Terra's Earth necklace with Kindness, Heatwave's flame necklace for Loyalty, and Halfcourt's basketball necklace for Honesty. Doodle's pencil necklace for Magic didn't appear, but no one knew if that was normal.

After Doodle's first 'death', to avoid looking another element, Candycrush went on a search for a spell that can save a pony. She found the right one, and told the rest of the group. If all went well, Doodle would live, but no one had ever done this spell before.

The magic began faltering, as the spell got stronger. The group began fighting the magic, as it's pain became deadly. Then there was a flash of light, and everything was still. Once the light vanished, everyone realized they were now standing on the group again, still wearing their elements. But Doodle was gone! In the panic, no one bothered to look up until they heard a loud squeal as Doodle, who had been flying around the factory since the spell ended, had been hiding a laugh. Landing, she was tackled by five ponies, all very glad to know she was alive and well.

Doodle and her friends had many other adventures, before and after this, but those are for another story.


End file.
